Bleach Trilogy: The Rivers of Ice part one
by L-ement legend
Summary: this is a storys main focus is on kenpachi ichigo and yammamoto. The rivers concept has to do with the energy flow of shiringami, and later on hollo and espada. mostly explanatory; leads up to ch 2. please, please, review. constructive critisim helps.


Bleach The Rivers of Ice: Ep 1 Son of The Master: L-ement legend

Authors note: Yo what the mutha fuck is up! Dis is my story....Uhhh oh In this story Ichigo bitches out in his hollow training for a while and tries to rest. While he is resting Orihime comes at his neck with some news that Kenpachi seemingly attempted to beat the shit out of her. That's where it starts, (completely irrelevant but I have to set the tone) Ichigo proceeds to wild-out on Kenpachi and then some crazy shit starts. To make this more comprehensible Captain Yammamoto had a first son that died in battle and turned into the first espada ( Yep WTF right?.... I know). His spirit and well just about everything else were filled with negative energy, and placed into the body of a hollow (one more thing, he resides in the time stream) don,t worry though because the old man, and white zangetzu help Ichigo out, just so you don't have to read about Ichigo getting a swift beating and going back for more. One fights in the past another in the preset and one in the future. (If you don't like that idea then after purgatory go to the seventh circle of of the blood red abyss known as hell and burn!) ON a lighter note (sigh) it starts off pretty much as explanations. This story is filled with a shitload of twists created to melt your brain into a strawberry shake. Were aliens its what we do. Enjoy or Die.

oh and in the story ichigos father is portrayed as a womanizing, perverted, drunk.......not that accurate but deal with it.

Son of the master Chapter one: Bad News

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Narrator with a deep ass voice:**Ichigo, one of the strongest weak people has finally beaten his inner hollow, but he was still weak. After one month of training he was only able to hold that form for an allotted 10 to 20 seconds. Through some miracle he was able to master it at the last minute. This is because he did master it, just not at the time they showed you, but in between the first and second time he faced Grimmjow. When the third week of his training was over he went home battered and bruised, to rested for a while.

" Ichigo, Ichigo please open the door," Orihime said banging on the door with all her strength.

"Inoe what is it, it's eleven at night. What could you possibly want now?"

"Kenpachi met with me a few minutes a go. He wanted you to have this."

" Kenpachi, what the hell does he want with me? Wait, why would you be so quick to give it to me in the middle of the night? Is it that urgent?" Ichigo questioned.

Orihime, showing unusual sensitivity in response to the question cried.

Ichigodidn'tcare about her crying he just wondered why she was. He looked at her and said "sorry Inoe, just give me the letter." Still crying, she gave Ichigo the letter, and while he read it she turned away. She didn't want to see the reaction. But even though she didn't want to see it, she felt it. Ichigo read it out loud.

The letter said, "Hey Kurosaki, this is Kenpachi, I gave this to your friend because I know you wouldn't have the balls to come near me. I want a re-match, just like last time except this time I'm going to win. Oh, and be sure to thank your little girlfriend for me. I wonder if she stopped shaking.......... anyway Ill be waiting. See you around."

He crumpled the paper in his hand and turned to Orihimewho was now crying. "Inoe what did he do to you?"

"Nnn, nothing please don't go!" Orihime said just making Ichigo more curious at the situation.

"Go where? wait you read this before, you knew about this? What the fuck is going on Inoe, this is not like you. Tell me the truth, what did he do to you."

Orihimeraninto Ichigo's room crying than threw herself onto her knees kneeling right onto the bed. Ichigosighedand walked confused into the room. He met her crying on her knees repeating the word "why" over and over again. All Ichigo could do was look down on her speechless.

Ichigo was greatly confused, Orihime's personality was just to greatly exaggerated, so was Kenpachie's. Kenpachi is a dick, but he isn't stupid.

He walked right pass Orihime and sat on his bed. For comical purposes he asked Orihime, "are you psychotic?" Orihimedidn't answer, she just kept crying.

In the meantime, Ichigo's father charged into the room screaming "I see pretty women", half a second later he got his head sandwitched in between the wall and the door, then kicked into another room by his own son. Instant TKO.

"Inoe please tell me what happened to you," Ichigo said. Orihime wiped a tear, took a deep breath, then said,"He tried to fight me."

Ichigo looked at her and laughed," He tried to fight you, what did he hit you? You got to be joking. Even Kenpachi won't go that far," Ichigo paused for a second to recognize a deep red bump on Orihime's right forearm.

"Where did that come from?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime quickly realized that it was showing, covered it with her left hand and said, It must have been when I fell on my way here."

Ichigo knew that was too big a mark, looked down at the floor and said,"Fine, nothing will be happen after tomorrow, I promise."Orihime grasped her hands, bit her thumb and looked at the floor as well and finally gave in, "Alright, just don't die." Ichigo looked up, grinned and said, "I can't die I'm immortal, now go home, everything will be fine."

Right after that Ichigo's father ran through the door of the room and screamed, " what kind of conversation was that?" Ichigoappearedin front of him in the blink of an eye and beat him to a bloody pulp, then stomped him one story down into their basement.

Now with a broken spirit and several broken bones Ichigo's father blurted out what any father says when he feels deceived by his son," Betrayed by my own family, not cool man, uh just not cool," He blacked out.

The next day he woke up in his bed. The house was patched up, and he had breakfast in front of him. He was proud if Ichigo.

It was dawn. Ichigo went to talk to Kenpachi." Kurosaki you came, fight! Right now."

"No, we will fight when you tell me if you really fought Inoe", Ichigo explained driving a nasty grin on Kenpachis' face."

"Fine, I did, she is lucky, I could punch way harder."

"Okay, your a bastard Kenpachi; A bastard!! Let's move outside. You'll get your wish", Ichigo said. Kenpachiagreedand followed him outside.

When they got outside they battled at there weakest waiting for someone to release their reitsu first. Matching each other blow by blow they were like twins. They could predict each other's movements perfectly making the battle more intense as it went on. But Ichigo started to increase his speed and his power, trying to overwhelm Kenpachi.

Kenpachi wasn't moved. In an attempt to kill him quickly kenpachi removed his eye patch and charged at full speed, "This is it, I'm no longer holding back, Die Kurosacki!".

Something is wrong, when Kenpachi did that he felt a cold chill enter the atmosphere. A strange aura surrounded Kenpachi and he seemed to be wilder than usual. Ichigo knew that if he was to live that he needed to unleash his bankai. But as soon as he was going to do it (Out of nowhere) here comes Byakuya and Rukia to completely ruin the fun.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Rukia screamed." Stay out of this; this has nothing to do with you two", said Ichigo.

"What the hell do you mean that this has nothing to do with us, there are more important things to be doing than fight fellow shiringami especially captains", screamed Rukia. "Ah screw you two, me and this little punk have unfinished business", screamed Kenpachi.

That's enough! Kenpachi if you don't come now you would be considered an enemy and I WILL BE FORCED TO KILL YOU**. **NOW CUT THE BULLSHIT AND LET'S GO", Biyackua explained.

Kenpachi gave a heavy sigh and said, "Fine, I will go, only because I don't want to kill you in front of your little sister, Biyackua. Hey little punk don't think that this is over I'll be back." Kenpachi then flash-stepped into nothingness.

When Kenpachi and Byakuya left, Ichigo got scolded and or bitched at by Rukia for about thirty or so minutes. It was only when Rukia saw that Ichigo was still mad and wasn't paying attention to anything being said, she asked him what was going on. Ichigo didn't answer. Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs, "WTF happened."

"It's none of your business Rukia. Just leave it alone for now," Ichigo remarked.

"Just leave it alone!? You were fighting Kenpachi at close to full strength just now and you want me to leave it alone. Are you insane; and why would you say to leave it alone just for now?"

"Rukia it's none of your business calm down", Ichigo said now getting angry.

Seconds went past as they stared each other down. Rukia gave in with a sigh and asked, "Ichigo aren't I your friend?"

Dumbfounded, his facial expression changed from angry to surprised, it was like she made his heart stop for three or so seconds. For some reason Ichigo felt deep down that he was going to be asked that question later on before he faces Grimmjow. When Ichigo came to his senses he replied, "Rukia, lets take a walk".

"Alright Ichigo and thanks", Rukia said like she knew that she will be taken to the problem.

Ichigo took her to Orihime's house (only because he was getting tired of Rukia's big deep voiced ass mouth). Outside of the house, Ichigo explained everything to Rukia so she would speak in the right tone to Orihime but he got smacked in the face because Rukiawouldn't believe him.

"Are you trying to be funny? do you think that I'm an idiot? Why would you say something like that, to me of all people?" Rukia questioned.

Ichigo took a step back with his head turned, acting like that hurt him, he then said, "I'm your friend, aren't I? Why wouldn't you believe me? "She smacked him again and grabbed him by his shirt then yelled, "do you think this is a joke, You think repeating what I said will make things all better? Fuckin bullshit your wa....(Shut-up!!!)," Ichigo screamed.

Ichigo smacked her hands off his shirt and pushed her away tripping her up and nearly sending her to the floor. Noticing he nearly injured his friend he put his back against the wall and slid down to the floor in anguish.

Ichigo then picked his head up and said,"Rukia; I'm sorry. It is better for the both of us if we go in there and talk this over with Orihime."

Acting like she had no emotions Rukia picked herself up and began giving orders once again.

"Don't say a word to me until she finishes explaining," Rukia commanded.

When they went inside to speak to Orihime, Rukia, unlike Ichigo screamed out, "Alright Orihime I want to know what the hell is going on. I want to know what happened and I want to know it NOW!" The response that came out of Orihime's mouth nearly gave Rukia a heart attack. She told the exact same story to Rukia that she gave to Ichigo. But Rukia was different than Ichigo, she was angry, but she kept saying that you just can't kill fellow shiringami especially someone as important as Kenpachi. Ichigo instantly lost his temper.

"Stop sucking his dick! You can't be serious. Your still in that assholes favor after what he did to Inoe. What the hell is wrong with you!" Ichigo screamed.

"Shut up, shut the fuck up! You just can't do this Ichigo, you obviously dint know a fucking thing about the society you've been fighting with. Do you know what will happen when you kill fellow shirinhami especially captains?", Rukia said.

In Ichigo's mind the letters WTF appeared and stood, but he replaced his confusion with anger, "What happens huh? WHAT!" Ichigo screamed.

Rukia looked at him as if he was a deranged idiot," You don't know, do you Ichigo?"

Ichigo stood there blank.

Rukia took this as an opportunity to school him, and she did,"Kenpachi already challenged someone for their spot as captain and if the change is irritated again — Wait, what the hell you mean irritated again," Ichigo interrupted. Rukia looked sad as if she felt Ichigo's pain before she said this,"You don't you know anything the captains do you?"

"What are you talking about?," Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked at him and told him to take this as seriously as possible, she also added in a (shut the fuck up) and a motherly (this will be important for you to learn) then she stated, "There is a spiritual bond between everyone in the soul society, one that can help people, and in bad situations kill anyone. Dense spiritual energy flows smoothly through a network of shiringami. It strengthens all of us greatly. That bond is strongest between the captains. We call this bond between us, Ranpu Tiaga or (Light River)

Kenpachi defeated a captain named Daichi, whom I still don't know much of, but his loss to Kenpachi took it's toll. Daichi's death caused massive trauma to Ranpu Tiaga. Somehow the energy from light river detached itself from the system and flowed downward into a what we think was a hollow. When that happened......utter chaos had spawned.

The energy caused hollows to evolve over time and to attack us. We killed most of the hollow, but because they were so strong they fought off most of our attacks, then grew into what are now called espada. If you mess with the energy flow of the captains again you can kiss this universe and your ass goodbye."

"Grimmjow", Ichigo said under his breath.

"How can that be?" Ichigo asked. Rukia responded,"Think of Ranpu Taiga as an actual river. If clean water flows down a river not meant to be broken, without any detachments the water will continue to flow regularly. But if there is a break that branches off... not only is that water fed off of by others, but there is a high chance of the water becoming contaminated with anything. The break starts off as a stream, then to a contaminated stream, then finally, to a dark river.

"So are you saying that Kenpachi created the first hollow." Ichigo asked.

"No, I'm saying that he created the first espada."

"What! that's impossible. How could--Didn't I say that he defeated a fellow captain?" Rukia said interrupting Ichigo.

"What are you saying? Ichigo asked.

"Since Kenpachi was part of Daichi's death his energy also partly branched off into the dark river as well. My theory is that the energy of that river is purely dark negative imitations of Daichi and Kenpachi as humans and shiringami. A hollow must have been pulled into the stream and granted this power, as well as the power to share the dark energy with others. But the only thing is, the beginning was Kenpachie's and Daichi's strength, it was only a stream then, now it is a river."

One time Kenpachi spoke of the sight of his creation in a vision. He named it as it is, and always was, Negatibu(Negative) the espada who gave birth to the rest," Rukia explained.

Ichigo looked down at the floor for about 30 seconds.

".........Screw you, damn your stories and fuck the captains, I'll kill all of them if I have to, Kenpachi will die one way or the other," Ichigo screamed punching the door on the way out of Orihime's house.

Tomorrow came.

The sun hit its highest point at twelve O'clock noon the next day. Ichigo was ready to fight, as a matter a fact he was ready to kill. To kill Kenpachi, and anyone who got in the way of their fight. He met Kenpachi in a forest shielded by his energy at one o'clock that day. Kenpachi made sure that he put enough energy around the forest that it would shield both of their energies.

Ichigo looked Kenpachi in the eyes with pure rage.

"Why would you do it. Why did you try to fight her Kenpachi," questioned Ichigo. Kenpachi spit on the floor sighed and said, "I never did. I just gave her the letter and sent her on her way with a warning that it's either you and me, or Ichigo and me. I just did it a little more violent than usual, sorry to say."

"Are you insane? You d..., you know what, fuck it, we settle this now. This will take no longer than two minutes, I promise you," Ichigo said. Kenpachi licked his lips and said, "Finally you are ready, this is good, hell yeah!!! Lets begin, shall we?"

Kenpachi took off his eye patch, Ichigo unleashed his bankai. The chill in the air was more than fierce, it was demonic. Ichigo looked at the air as it changed to a dark atmosphere. There energies splashed against one another and engulfed the space around them. The air itself changed into a dense purple gel-like plasma that burned their lungs with every breath; it was like breathing in thousands of small needles with every breath slowly killing both of them. Normally a shiringami would be corrupted by such dense energy exposure immediately, but these two were fighting like hollow. Enraged, swinging their swords wildly cursing and yelling, almost brain dead. They had no idea what what they were doing.

They continued on, despite the poisoned atmosphere, to charge each other at full strength. They fought with anger and a pure lust for power. The impact of their swords clashing at such high speeds caused the earth beneath them to crumble. Thirty seconds into the fight Ichigo used his hollow powers putting his training to the test; he thought he had the fight won. Going almost insane he charged Kenpachi at light speed, attempting to cut him in half, but to Ichigo's surprise in half a millisecond their swords clashed. "What the, how did you?"

"The old man told me something a while ago.......wielding a sword with two hands can make it stronger," Kenpachi looked him in the eyes then said,"You'd be surprised, just how much stronger."

Kenpachi pushed him away, rushed him and swung at him with two hands, Ichigo struggled to hold his ground but backed away when his sword began to crack. "Damn this is not good. I could only hold this mask for about five more seconds. I have to end this now."

Ichigo loaded up for his final attack, and so did Kenpachi. Ichigo grasped the sword with two hands and stressed so much of his energy into this attack that his veins began to pop out.

Ichigo took a deep breath and his face became calm, extremely calm. He then uttered the words, "Kenpachi, enter oblivion this my new attack, Mei tenshi monogokoro (dark angel's judgment)" Ichigo watched as his sword disintegrated into a dark angel which began generating a blast the strength of one thousand ceros.

Once complete there was a deep hammering sound, then the blast was unleashed. It came at mach speed towards Kenpachi. Before swinging Kenpachi dragged all of the energy he had into his arms for an overwhelming attack, the stress being so intense in his muscles that he began bleeding through his skin.

When the blast reached Kenpachi he put all he had into stopping it.

The pressure of their attacks clashing was similar to something twenty thousand times stronger jet breaking the sound barrier. Fully pressurized sound waves filled the air making it harder for them to breathe. Their ears began to bleed and their equilibrium was basically in a mix.

Kenpachi avoided the attack, but they were both completely out of energy.

What was said to be a two minute fight actually took forty seconds, but neither one of them won. They were both panting frantically and could barely stand. But lucky for them or should I say unlucky for them, Rukia along with all of the captains pinned them down and put a sword to both of their necks, the fight was over.

"Didn't I warn you already Kenpachi", Byickua said.

"Fuck you! Do you really think that I would actually listen to that little lecture? fuckin' pathetic," Kenpachi screamed.

"Ichigo what the fuck are you doing?" Rukia screamed. Ichigo held himself up using his sword and asked her,"How many times are you going to ask me that question." After that Ichigo and Kenpachi both passed out.

Ichigo woke up in his house, his eyes wouldn't focus the right way, he was dizzy and he thought his head would explode because it was hearting so much. His equilibrium was still off so he couldn't walk. He was gasping for breath and his muscles were close to dead. "What the hell? Where am I, what just happened, where is everyone? Why am I in bed, why am I asking all of these questions!?" His brain nearly exploded under intense pressure, he threw up. After he was done regurgitating he saw a light then passed out again.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, wake up. C'mon wake up, open your eyes." Ichigo woke up and saw a blurred figure holding up his head. He was on its lap at the time and sweat covered his clothes. "What the hell, who is that" Ichigo asked to tired and in pain to open his eyes. "Open your fucking eyes and find out. Ichigo, open your eyes". He opened his eyes and saw Rukia with her usual angry face."

R, Rukia what are you doing here? Ichigo asked. "You... are in deep shit," Rukia said. Ichigo struggled to sit up and said,"what do you mean?"Tomorrow you are going to see him," Rukia said. "Who!?....Oh no, him." Ichigo said. "Unfortunately yes, him" Rukia answered. Ichigo then threw himself back onto the bed like a little child with an attitude and said, "tomorrow is not going to be a good day."

The next day he woke up and did all that he could to try to relax his aching brain, unfortunately it was all in vein, because he did so much damage to himself in battle with Kenpachi that it actually had a nasty effect on his human body. His soul was filled with rage and hate, that hate that gives headaches after a good amount of time, the headache could end, but the problem was not physical. Ichigo continued to think of the hate between him and Kenpachi and that was giving him the headache. He still felt the pain from the last battle, he had no energy, and he was constantly angry.

"Ichigo, it's time to go," Rukia said. Ichigo pouted and agreed. When he went outside he was surprised to see what will await his arrival.

"This should be fun," Ishida said. "Humm in trouble again Ichigo," Chad said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked. As soon as he asked that question chad threw a punch at point blank range, he shielded it with his sword but he was still disoriented, so he flew about ten feet back and then hit concrete wall. Ichida appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye and said, "you can't fight because of your battle with Kenpachi can you?"

Ichigo tried to get up using his sword, but it shattered instantly. His equilibrium was still completely off. When he finally got off of the floor he said,"I'm not dead yet I can still fight, I j..., wait, you're going to make me regret those words aren't you?"

"Of corse. By my calculations you screamed like you flew ten feet back, when you just fell backward. You also look like you've been tossed throuh concrete when you fell on it. You are in terrible shape. After your talk with Yammamoto you are doing nothing but resting," Ichida said.

Ichigo looked up at Ishida, but his appearance had changed, the pigments in the iris became a dark blue and the pupil had become white almost a snow color. Dark energy surrounded Ichigo and he rose to his feet. Ishida knew that this wasn't Ichigo's hollow taking over because a mask had not appeared over his face and he wasn't laughing frantically or anything in that manor. Ichigo just stood there, stared them in the eye and said, "Yours and mine, Kenpachie's and mine, yours and Kenpachie's, Daichi's and Kenpachie's........ I return, now all shall perish."

Rukia, Ishida, and Chad all of a sudden felt an unshakable chill run straight through the pores of their skin. They froze, completely depleted of movement. They were struck with fear but at the same time they accepted it. They were in a trance, set by the dizzying colors of Ichigo's eyes while the negative energy slowly engulfed them consuming everything in them bit by bit. They were lost, statues.....frozen.

Their bodies were trapped but not their mind. This was most noticeable in Ishida who was sweating. Rukia and Chad were sitting on the floor brainless.

Ishida was blind, but he had his eyes closed, he was dead but he was scared, all of these things led to one final equation. "Rukia, Rukia, Chad do you hear me?"

Chad reacted by sweating, and so did Rukia. When the now possessed Ichigo saw this, placed his hand in the air then said," There will be no survivors if all freezes over" The energy that had been surrounding them polymerized with the spiritual energy within Ichigo, Ishida, Rukia, and Chad creating a negatively and positively charged ball of energy.

Having their energy sucked out of them caused them to come back to their senses, they all fell to their knees. Rukia was in complete shock,"I'm freezing," said Rukia. Ichida threw up and was sweating even more," Its supposed to be seventy-five degrees Fahrenheit today, but why do I feel like a fucking Popsicle? This doesn't make any sense, I don't understand any of this, this is the end, we're gonna die!" Ishida thought.

Ichigo looked down and unleashed, "Tenshi Domien (Angles domain)."

"Bankai... Bankai.... Bankai..... Bankai.... Bankai!"

Ishida looked up," what the hell, who is that". He saw five people Toshiru, Renji, Biyakua, Yamamoto, and Ikkaku. "Rise upon frozen heavens, Horenmaru!"

"Way of binding no. 6 white lightning"

"Howl, Zabimariu!!"

"Burn everything to ash, Ryujin Jakku"

The way of binding technique stopped Ichigo from moving, the two other attacks were used to freeze and break the land around him, it also froze Ichigo's hand's and legs causing complete immobility.

Ichigo looked up and said,"They're to many," then he returned to normal. The color of his iris became hazel and the dark energy clustering around him began do dissipate. When Ichigo came to his senses, over fifty percent of his body inside, and out had been frozen over.

The fellow shiringami released their techniques and Ichigo fell to the floor. After struggling to pick his head up, he passed out, again.

"Ichigo, Ichigo... Wake up". Ichigo woke up in the shirihami lab, in with Orihime tending to his wounds. Ichigo began screaming. Captain Yammamoto was using his fire technique to bring heat into every part of his body frozen by the negative energy. The burning sensation followed by the numbing of Orihime healing, caused chronic pain. Ichigo thought of why the fuck they would wake him up in the middle of this, and began swearing. "Holy shit! ahhhh this fucking hurts, motherfuckers, what the fuck are you doing to me? damn all of you!!"(ans so on......)

He then saw a slight flash and woke up again. "What the hell...wh what just happened?" Rukia and Captain Yammamoto were looking down on him. Rukia went down on one knee and said," You almost died again, captain Yammamoto gave you heat treatment to maintain blood flow and Orihime treated your chi flow."

"I saw him. I saw the demon that took over my body. It looks just like Yamamoto-san but it skin is tan, it's hair is black it has wings made if ice, and it's eyes...its eyes are dark blue."

Rukia closed her eyes and remembered that Ichigo's iris became dark blue when he was possessed.

She looked at Yamamoto and asked," It looks like you?"

Yammamoto looked onto the floor and said, "We are not going up against a lowly hollow. Let me tell you a very important story."

"Daichi was my son. We died together about twenty thousand years ago. When we began fighting for the soul society, he shared my powers. In just a month we both became captains, both had powers of flame but I never really used it as he did. He abused his powers, spreading wildfire as he wasted every last drop of his energy on a single enemy. He was about half as powerful as I was, only because he was my son. I had more experience and more control. Years passed and he began to love his energy, a mind eating drug-like syndrome that he would soon regret having. He began abuse his power repeatedly, he'd also use his powers against fellow shiringami. He fought so much that he began to fear his own power. He drove himself insane, with every breath his muscles convulsed and bursts of fire would burst out of every part of the body. He grew tired of it, tired of himself, so he challenged his vice captain to a duel. Kenpachi Zarachi.

Kenpachi was young and scared back then, but when it came to fighting, he was a beast. His personality changed completely; he was his own hollow, when they fought, you would think it was more of a battle of the behemoths, a battle to attain higher amounts of respect, and yet still it wasn't. Kenpachi was scared shit-less; Daichi swung wildly at him as he tried to defend himself but sooner or later he had to fight back. The resonance between Kenpachie's spirit and his body broke, and he began fighting with half a brain. He swung harder and harder hitting buildings and striking down people attempting to resolve the fight. When the fight was over, my son was cut into about thirty pieces and Kenpachi was shaking in a corner.

Kenpachi told me he lost the rest of his life on that day, but he lost something more important, his spirit; and I lost my son."

Rukia pouted. For the first time in history she was silenced by another. She couldn't believe it, she was frozen again. Ichigo looked at Rukia and tapped her on the back knocking her out of her trance.

"What you are saying is, your son possessed me, made Kenpachi who he is now, and damn-near destroyed the world right" Ichigo confirmed trying to sit up.

Yamamotolooked down and said, "That's not all. I know that he will eventually succeed in destroying the world; but he won't stop there, his name Negatibu, is a definition of his characteristics. All of his characteristics: emotions, thoughts, personal levels of emotion, ect. were pulled into a black dead space and converted into exact opposites of themselves. Negatibu is a negative transformation of Kenpachi, myself, you Ichigo, and Daichi all put into one body; all becoming a bigger black river. It is one of the most dangerous reitsu we will ever have to face."

Ichigo smiled and said,"If all we have to do is kill it then it will be just like killing any other espada. Why should we worry?"

Yamamoto walked towards a wall and said,"Energy is constantly flowing, it is like time. When energy from spirits is released, they form a permanent bond with time itself. It merges and flows along with time, like brother and sister, but when energy finds something to bond with outside of time, it has no choice but to bring time along with it. So in conclusion we are dealing with an entity that resides in the past, the present and the future. If we cant stop it, it can destroy the very fabric of time."

Ichigo and Rukia were dumbfounded,"Okay... how exactly do we defeat that?" Ichigo questioned. Yamamoto looked out of a nearby window and said, "Truthfully, I have no idea. This is, without a doubt, the most powerful entity that I've ever seen. My own son, turned into a monster."

"That isn't your son. There has got to be some way to take this thing down." Ichigo continued.

"Rukia, if the combined energies of me, Kenpachi and Daichi created him; can't we also destroy it."

Yamamoto interrupted, "You're right, but in this case, negative and positive energies will just cancel each other out, so mankind will perish due to disruption of time and the separation of energies. If we are to defeat it, we have to destroy it in the past, present and the future simultaneously."

Ichigo looked like a frightened statue. He couldn't figure out what to do. Rukia was the same way, she had been in the same position with the same facial expression for the last ten or so minutes. They were both frozen. The exact opposite effects of Diachi's old reitsu.

"Old man, you wanted to see me?"

Ichigo looked to see who was talking; it was Kenpachi.

Kenpachi looked at the now enraged Ichigo,"Hey dip-shit."

Just as Kenpachi said that, Ichigo drew out Zangetzu and rushed at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi just stood and watched Ichigoran towards him like he knew nothing would happen to him.

Just as Ichigo was about to reach Kenpachi, Yamamoto tripped him up sending Ichigo tumbling. When Ichigo was on the floor Yammamoto shouted,"Stop boy, after all the injuries you've sustained do you think that it would be wise to even sheathe a sword in front of anyone. If you are still mad about that little incident all you had to do was say so, not rush at an innocent man."

"What the hell do you mean innocent, He tried to fight my friend," Ichigo explained.

"Silence! you don't pay attention to detail at all do you, Kurosaki Ichigo. Look at Kenpachi, not a scratch on him but you are near dead even with Orihime's help. There is no being in the world with healing powers like Orihime, and after all of that treatment you are still injured from the fight. The only thing left for you to do is observe; Kenpachi is fine and you are injured; in the fight you nearly killed him didn't you? Don't you think that Kenpachi would be injured as well?" Yammamoto explained.

Ichigo put down zangetzu and asked,"What are you saying? That the one I fought wasn't Kenpachi?"

Yammamoto walked towards Ichigo and said,"correct, while you were sleeping a phycogenetic shiringami searched your mind to observe what went on. Your memories and thoughts came up onto a screen and I saw them, Kenpachie's techniques were perfect, but his personality was not. Even though Kenpachi fights like a beast and at at some times craves blood, his personality at some points of battle are laid back and relaxed. In the battle you fought a person who was blood drunk, never relaxed nor focused on the effects of battle, it was almost as if he wanted to die.

We also noticed something before you passed out. Ice particles formed over the knuckles of both your hands. Proof that you might have been fighting Negatibu's blessed hollow."

Ichigo looked at his hands and saw no ice on his knuckles. Then he looked at Kenpachi,"What about the note? What about the one I fought, where is it, didn't the captains capture it?"

"Foolish boy! if you don't know what you are speaking of, then don't speak!... Listen, a blessed hollow is a random hollow "blessed" with an espada's power and placed into any shape or form the espada wants it to take. It is forced to do the duty it was blessed with and then it will self destruct.

I spoke to Orihime when your first incident occurred, she said nothing about Kenpachi sending a note to her or even going to your house at any time in the past week. That's all the evidence we needed, the one you fought wasn't kenpachi, but an assailant sent by my son. We didn't capture it because it exploded when you passed out. In conclusion we can predict that it's duties were probably to observe the limits of your strength. My ex-son now knows your potential, he knows your ying and yang."

Kenpachi also explained,"Kurosaki Ichigo we were the fools to form Negatibu, we must be the people to defeat him. Only opposites can cancel out other opposites. If we die It's your fault."

Ichigo looked at the old man and said, " Just how do we defeat this if he is in the time stream, he knows knows my techniques, my spirit, everything and he was once your son?"

The old man looked at Ichigo and Kenpachi and said,"I can not tell you this, you must ask the spirits that reside in your zampacto. They have been training you more than myself or anyone else has, and you know that. Ichigo, here is a hint, call for Old man zangetzu."

Yammamoto flash-stepped away after that.

After he said that he left. Ichigo watched him closely as he left,"How does he know Old man Zangetzu?...Kenpachi interupted,"He read your mind dumbass. I'll be leaving now this is so boring, I might have to shit the look of your faces out of my mind."

Ichigo sighed and said,"Well, I have no choice but to try and call him." Ichigo pulled Zangetzu back out and told Kenpachi to leave because he needed to focus. Ichigo sat on the floor, crossed his legs and placed zangetzu onto his lap," Old man, old man, are you there?" Ichigo was in complete darkness until he saw a light.

"Ha! hahaha Well Kusosaki came for a rematch?"

Ichigo was surprised to see white zangatzu in the very same place they fought at. "Wait, I didn't come to fight, I came to see Old man zangetzu."

"Huuuaaagghh? Didn't I already tell you what happened to him, you wont be able to see him again," white zangetzu explained.

"Don't give me that bullshit again, I defeated you, Old man zangetzu only went to you so that it will be harder for me to defeat you and I know that our fight was just another lesson for me to learn. Instinct is just the last part of the first lesson he taught me in training to master bankai."

White zangetzu laughed and said, "I'll explain it to you in the correct terms. Old man zangetzu is my complete opposite. That may be the reason we are black and white. Figuratively speaking when light and darkness combine correctly, they create a being extremely powerful and that is not yet me. Old man zangetzu put the last remains of his power in me because he wanted to give me his techniques and teachings. He wanted light and darkness to be one, but... most of himself is in you. The bond between me and you, because of him, is mentally controlling on myself. It feels like my conscious will slowly sink into your arms. I despise that feeling, that's why every time I am near you I feel like killing you and not taking over your mind. I want to end your life because It makes me feel good, I want to end my torment ha ha hhaa!! Die Kurosaki!!!"

White zangetzu rushed Ichigo full speed, But Ichigo had a trick up his sleeve. He put his hand over his face. White zangetzu stopped cold,"Don't do it, please!"

Ichigo kept his hand over his face and said, "I want to see old man zangaetzu, the sooner the better. I know there is something that old man zangatzu said to you that I need to hear, and I want to hear it right now. You're like a little child; always fooling around and using games to subdue people. Do you know what those games are called?... They are called lies; childish physiologic disturbances of the humans mental anatomy that, in the end, cause confusion. You're a fiend....I hate fiends. I want to know what he told you, and speak quickly, or your next moments will be filled with extreme lament and torture. I don't have time for your bullshit, you drive me insane. You're a fucking fiend!! I hate fiends!!!"

Now, Ichigo rushed white zangetzu at full speed.

"Hey, Kurosaki, what the hell are you doing. Are you attempting to kill me now? You're becoming reckless boy, calm down and watch your temper. I'll tell you what I said to him myself"

Ichigo looked at white zangetzu and saw that his eyes were completely black. "It's you," Ichigo said looking deep into the darkness of white zangatzu's eyes."

White zangetzu looked at Ichigo and then before Ichigo could react, ended up behind him. Ichigo got stunned by a kick to the head and then a punch to the spine. He became paralyzed by the pain of the punch and drooped to the floor. When he was on the floor white zangetzu slammed his foot on the temple of Ichigo's head and said," Why the hell would you threaten your one source of power. I thought White zangetzu taught you instinct in battle, not to be Brain-dead. You have a lot to learn boy. I'm disappointed in you, it's like I've taught you nothing about control."

Ichigo sighed and said in a deep voice,"Yep that seems to be old man zangetzu, Oh and one more thing... What the hell was that for!"Old man zangatzu said nothing.

Ichigo rose to his feet and said," what happened to you, and this time tell me the truth." Old man zangatzu looked at him and said,"Is that the issue that you really want to discuss? I'll tell what you kneed to know. My responses are limited so this will be as short as I can make it. To me your bankai is a way to truly become one with your zampacto. If you fully master your emotions you can become even stronger. Instinct is just a way to distract yourself from emotions in allowing you to react correctly and swiftly. Yet you still let your emotions keep you from true strength. To put it simple, your emotions always keep you from killing people with your true power because you are afraid of using it. Ichigo I am a hollow just like white zangetzu. The more you fear your own strength the more it tries to over take your own mind. Soon you will have no choice but to accept that you are part hollow. If you don't then your problems will just get worse and worse. The will of your spirit is the will of your father Isshin, my old student."

Ichigo went completely numb, "Old man. You know my father? Wh... whats going on, "(Ichigo)

White zangetzu looked behind Ichigo and smiled, "Well, if it isn't my old pupil. It's nice to see you again, Issine Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned around,"Dad, how did you get here, and how do you know Old man zangetzu? Really, what is going on?! Ever since that little break I took everything has been going completely amiss. Dad what are you doing here?"

Son please calm down It's alright, I'll explain everything. I really didn't want to know that I was the former wielder of zangetzu. It is to late now of course, Hey! if it isn't the old man. Let me say something you should learn to do.

White zangetzu looked at him and said,"Really, what do you want to say Issine?"

"Shut-up, suck a dick, fuck you, die slow....(so on)".

Stunned at what his young pupil said he did nothing but laugh and call him a dick. Issine turned to his son and began the explanation.

"Ichigo, here is the information I am certain you want to know. The bond between you and your zampacto are strong. Once you surpassed the old man he summoned the second level of your zampactoto train you and, surpass it. They do this because they are light hollow. Light hollow are born from a great soul reaper who died in battle, and changed into a corrupt but wise spirit that resides inside of special zampacto. When they find a person worthy to train, they form a strong bond with the wielders mind, body, and their spirit. Then they train their wielders by force until they ultimately become stronger than themselves. They manipulate your mind, if you don't battle to their likings and they sometimes even fight for you.

I gave up zangtzu because I wasn't able to unleash bankai without becoming possessed. It was my fault, I had a mental block preventing me from using my full power. That psykealternation consisted of nothing but pure fear. I couldn't admit it but I was afraid of what might happen if I lost control, even when that is impossible when you master a technique.

Ichigo, don't be like me. I was a coward. You have always stood up for yourself and your friends, you can't punk out now. Especially when the universe is at stake. You are the most courageous and sometimes insane person that I know. Use white zangetzu, he is your instincts.

Ichigo, my son, I know that I haven't told you this, but ever since your mom died I fell into the worst phycosematic state I've ever been in. I tried to hide it by acting perverted, getting drunk, or anything else. Even after all of that nothing worked. The only thing keeping me from going completely suicidal is you. Every day you grow stronger, you follow your own path, but you limit yourself. You will become the greatest if you just let go. There are no locks on humans, nor on hollows, so go all out. Don't hold back son, you can control it."

Isshin smiled and looked right into Ichigo's eyes, "I'm proud of you son, you surpassed your old man."

Issine's body began to dissipate, "I't is time for me to go. I can't stay in here forever."

Dad, wait?

Issine almost completely gone, but before he left he said this to Ichigo,"Wait in-between horizons."

Ichigo stood hunchbacked. He let a tear run down his face then dragged himself out of his trance. Ichigo picked up zangetzu ad used it as a crutch to stand. He then looked at old man and asked him,"What does wait between horizons mean?"

"Kurosaki, you have to figure that out by your self."

Ichigo appeared behind old man zangetzu in the middle of his last word and put the sword to his neck.

"In five seconds ill make sure that you leave here with a headless memory of me. Now tell me what it means!"

Old man zanngetzu smiled and said,"Well at least you are showing some backbone. What it means is that you can get stronger faster if you train with me and and white zangetzu at the same time. I attempted to train your father like that but he couldn't take it. He used Yamamototo put a seal on me so that me and the wielders instincts would be split in one sword, but there is a way to bypass that seal. When I was absorbed by white zangetzu I had a set time. It was at twilight, where the sun and moon are furthest from each other. Making it the only time you could possibly think of having a chance against negatibu. If you train with the both of us you will learn a new array of attacks, you may even master your body enough to attain massively dense hirro. You will win using your own power. Isn't that what you have always wanted to do?

Ichigo looked down. His face was blank but he was actually excited. What his father and old man zangetzu explained soothed his conscious.

"Yes. it is. I've always depended on luck or others to fought my battles for me, but there is now a time for me to win on my own. I'll figure that riddle out and beat that bitch into oblivion, wait and see."

Old man zangaezu looked him in the eye, "good luck boy."

(Thanks Old man) Ichigo closed and opened his eyes. He was back in the spirit world. He looked to his left and saw Rukia on her knees in the same spot as before, frozen as a pop-sickle. Disgusted he walked over to her and smacked her in the face knocking her out of her trance.

"What the fuck," Rukia screams looking at Ichigo.

"Listen, I need you to do me a favor. Begin training night and day in three hour intervals with chad and Ichida. This is going to be one bitch to fight. I need you to be ready. We have six days; please get stronger. Or die"......................... Ichigo left.

Rukia for the first time has been given orders from Ichigo that she has to follow, or she will have to deal with the consequences, meaning death.

Ichigo ran outside to look for his father. He wasn't there. Five minutes later he found Kenpachi.

"Hey Kenpachi!"Ichigo screamed running towards him.

"Hmmm, so it's you. I assume you listened to Yammamoto. I can't see hate in your eyes any more."

Ichigo looked at his knuckles in remembrance if the ice that formed and tried to ignore the disgust in himself. He was on the verge of killing an innocent man.

"I am not like Negatibu if that is what you were aiming at. I am not a blood thirsty, emotional and psychotic combination of anyone. You will never see hate in my eyes for a long time."

Kenpachi looked at him and smiled, Here is something the old man forgot to say. It's been one thousand years since the stream opened up. I can guarantee Negitibu owns a complete dark river now."

(TKO for Ichigo out of nowhere.)..........................................................................................................................................................

Unknown but familiar voice: Damn, this kid cant stay on his feet for more than ten seconds. I't is getting annoying taking care of this child. This is going to be one fucking long day. Ichigo opens his eyes to blinding light.

"Child?"

**That's all for chapter one episode one the possibly short episode two is coming soon "Frozen Nostalgia" Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: Reviews, reviews and more reviews. **

**Constructive criticism only, no bullshit like (u suck or wtf) I could get real niggerish real quick. Mufuckas dont kno me. Don't get me pissed da fuck off, all the hood will come out of me if u do. **

**But really If there is anything wrong explain it to I can fix it up for the next chapter aight. Thanks again dis the legend, and im gone. **


End file.
